


jason todd drabbles.

by krysalla



Series: character drabbles. [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysalla/pseuds/krysalla
Summary: A series of unrelated Jason drabbles requested on my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the way you said i love you- over your shoulder.

He always finds home with you, always finds peace and comfort where the world is cruel and unforgiving. Part of that may be his own fault, he does his part in doing that, being an “outlaw” for all the right reasons, but maybe not the right way. You don’t mind that though. You’re always open arms and soft smiles that make his day go from pretty shitty to walking on clouds. Jason would compare the feeling to heaven, but he didn’t go there when he died. What does he know of heaven?

Jason curls his arms around your stomach, resting his chin on your shoulder as you hum a little song, trying to organize the stack of books in your arms. You’d gotten paid recently, as did he, and went to the bookstore with him.

Those are his favorite days, getting lost in the aisles with you, trying to find something new or an old favorite within the shelves. He has a habit of buying the most expensive editions, the first one. Jason used to collect them with Bruce and Alfred, and he continues on the tradition with you, even if you’re a little less eager to spend so much money on a book. Your eyes always light up though when you find one you know he’ll like.

He pulls you flush against him, chuckling at the break in your hum. The surprised tone and slight gasp you make from the impact of your back against his chest makes him smile.

“You could warn me next time.” you say, halfheartedly chastising him for ruining your groove. You’re not sure where you were heading with these books. You might just reorganize the whole thing.

Jason hums, pressing his nose into your shoulder and smiling against the cotton of your shirt. It’s odd how much he enjoys this. He’s content here with you. The world seems to drown away. There’s no worries, there’s no strain when he’s holding you.

“I love you,” he whispers, hugging you tighter against him until you curved and fit into him perfectly. Jason watches as you turn your head to face him, at least try to. It’s an awkward position, but he catches the light in your eye, the softness of your stare. He’s home, even though he never thought he’d have one again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the dark kisses.

You find his torso beneath the thin blanket, trying to push yourself closer into his warmth. The rest of your blankets are in the dryer, still damp when you checked them five minutes ago. 

Even though the sun’s starting to appear in the sky rather than the murky clouds that constantly hang there, the temperature drops when the sun fades away. The cold is only intensified in your apartment due to the fact that your heater hasn’t worked in almost two weeks. Your landlord still hasn’t come around to get it fixed. Lazy prick.

Jason though, he serves as a replacement heater, which is nice. That just means he has an excuse for him to come over at night. He doesn’t need one, but he still finds them. 

“Go to sleep,” he mumbles, face pressed against the pillows. He isn’t a deep sleeper, he probably heard you getting out of bed to check on the blankets.

“Sorry, baby.” 

He emits an annoyed grunt but still wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

You smile briefly, and shimmy up the mattress to be face to face with him. It’s easy enough to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth- you were aiming for his cheek, but it’s hard to see in your dark room- and you feel his lips twitch. If the lights were on, you’re sure you’d see him trying to fight off a smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things you said when i was crying.

Jason is sure of three things. One, he died- a hero’s death is what Bruce told him. He doesn’t think that last part is accurate, but whatever to get the old man off his back. Two, he came back to life a little less heroic- his new family would say otherwise, you especially. Three, he’s going to kill whoever fucked you up so bad.

You’ve always been a happy person- well, not all the time, that gets tiring after a while- he’s seen you upset, just never like this. And he doesn’t know what the hell to do.

He grew up with less than caring parents (people he happily sold out) and with a man that had the emotional capability of a brick- Bruce had his moments though. Jason doesn’t know what to do and he  _should_ know. He kicks himself mentally for being so goddamn stupid. He’s known you for years- can pick out your favorite movies, knows your favorite color, that you absolutely  _hate_ mint chocolate chip ice cream, and in all the years he’s known you, he can remember the small things but not ever what you needed when you were like this.

He’s not even sure what had been the breaking point. Was it his late returns, sneaking in through the window, blood trailing in his wake and the stench of sweat and gunpowder? Or maybe it’s the bills that you are so adamant in paying yourself- even with the measly salary you have and even after he has said he would pay them. 

 _“I don’t want to be dependent on you, Jason,”_ you had said, arms wrapped around his shoulders and a solemn expression washing over your features. He didn’t like that look, it made you seem older than you were,  _“you’re not always going to be around.”_

He’d told you that he wasn’t going to die on the job and even if he did, he would just cheat death again. It wasn’t so hard the first time.

You’d only shaken your head and he understood exactly what you’d meant.

If anything, he always thought you would be the one to leave him. He’s made mistakes in his life- too many to count in fact, but the thought of leaving you would make him start counting his mistakes again. 

He watches you wipe away the tears that just wouldn’t stop coming. Jason waits for you patiently, hiccuping and mouth opening and closing as you try to find the words. 

They never seem to come out.

He’s good at distracting people, always has been- it’s become a very good back up plan whenever he gets stuck in a less than pleasant situation. 

“So, how about that weather?”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A lightly brushing person B's hair out of their eyes - requested by anonymous

“Don’t you have to be at work?” Jason sniffles and reaches for the box of tissues on the coffee table. It’s almost empty. You had just bought the pack too.

You click your tongue and begin to open a new package of tissues for him. He’s been sick for almost three days now and it’s only gotten worse as it’s progressed—knowing him, he won’t take your advice unless you force him. You’re sure the only one he truly listens to is Alfred.

“I called in sick,” you plop the new box of tissues next to the other one and sit on the arm of the love seat.

Jason’s tucked away in an awkward position on the small couch. His back is flat against the seat cushions but his legs twist to the side, knees facing the coffee table. He doesn’t want to sit in your bed, saying that he doesn’t want you to get whatever it is he has, but you’ve been in close contact with him for the entire run of his sickness, so you’re doomed to get it. Probably, just as it ends for him.

You push his sweat-slicked hair out of his face and hold the back of your hand to his forehead, feeling for a temperature.

“You didn’t have to stay.”

“Tryin’ to get rid of me?”

Jason groans and adjusts himself to lie completely flat, legs hanging off the other end of the couch and his head damn near in your lap, “Maybe.”

“That’s too bad,” you pat his cheek gently and stand, “We gotta get your temperature down.”

“Am I too hot for you?” his laugh sounds more like a wheeze before he starts coughing.

You roll your eyes as you head to the kitchen, “Oh, totally.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
